mammoth
by undergirl
Summary: este es mi primer songfic dedicado a nuestro odiado gigante de la academia HIVE, haci que lean y opinene


**_UN MAMMOTH CHIQUITITO_**

era un dia normal, comun y corriente para mammoth quien se encontraba en la academia haciendo absolutamente nada, asta que una llamada llego por sorpresa, mammoth contesta el telefono

mammoth: "bueno"

raven: "hola mammoth quieres ir a nadar"

mammoth: "no se"

raven: "vamos no me digas que el gigante le tiene miedo al agua"

mammoth: "claro que no te veo hay en una hora"

raven: "bien te veo en la picina del otro lado de la ciudad"

mammoth cuelga y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

mammoth: "pero no se nadar"

despues de lo que sucedio mammoth fue a la picina, donde se encontro a raven ella nadaba agilmente pero mamoth solo mojaba los pies en la picina

raven: "nisiquiera te as mojado"

mammoth: "no quiero"

raven: "te reto a saltar por el tranpolin mas alto"

mammoth ve el tranpolin y se da cuenta que es de cinco pisos

mammoth: "no gracias"

raven: "gallina"

mammoth: "no soy un gallina...tranpolin aya voy"

_**un mammoth regrandote queria volar **_

_**probaba y probaba y no podia volar**_

_**una palomita...**_

_**raven: "cuervo"**_

_**palomita...**_

_**raven: "cuervo"**_

_**palomita...**_

_**raven: "CUERVO"**_

_**bueno bueno**_

_**un cuervo su amigo lo quiso ayudar**_

_**y de un 5to piso lo hiso saltar**_

mammoth sube los cinco niveles y ve que esta muy muy y digo muy alto haci que se aferra al piso, pero raven con su energia oscura lo enpuja y este salta, y al toda el agua de la pisina sale al contacto con mammoth y este se pega en el duro piso de la picina

mammoth: ""

**_y que paso_**

_**raven: "chico bestia ...¿que haces aqui convertido en raton?"**_

_**chico bestia: "es que no abia presupuesto para los ratones"**_

_**raven: "-"**_

_**chico bestia: "pero pronto va a venir charlie el ratoncito o stuart little a renplansarme"**_

_**raven :"-"**_

_**y que paso**_

_**!MIERDA¡**_

_**EL MAMMOTH SE HIZO MIERDA**_

_**!MIERDA¡**_

_**EL MAMMOTH SE HIZO MIERDA**_

despues del tremendo golpe que se dio mammoth contra el piso de la pisina se recupero y se fue mandandole muchos saludos a la mama de raven, pero antes de llegar a la academia se encuentra con una niebla intensa tan intensa que la puedes coratar con un cuchillo

mammoth: "que coños deje el cuchillo junto al televisor y la pizza"

mammoth sigue caminando asta que se topa con alguien

mammoth: "OO robin"

robin: "el que viste en cansas"

mammoth: "que haces.... y de donde viene esta niebla"

robin: "no se"

mammoth: "estas fumando OO"

robin: "no estoy tomando que parese ¬¬"

mammoth: "ha.......sabes que me voy el sigarro causa canser y nesesito unas curitas para las rajadas de la pansa que me proboco raven"

robin: "gallina"

mammoth: "dame aca ese cigarro"

_**un mammoth regrandote queria fumar**_

_**probaba y prababa y no podia fumar**_

_**un perra su amigo lo quizo ayudar**_

_**y 500 cigarrillos lo hizo fumar**_

mammoth aspira todo lo que puede pero se le olvida sacar el aire y se desmalla

_**y que paso**_

_**robin: "chico bestia"**_

_**chico b: "no preguntes"**_

_**!CANCER¡ **_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO CANCER**_

_**!CANCER¡**_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO CANCER**_

despues que los paramedicos del imss lo lleban a seciones de quimioterapia, pero mammoth todabia no se sentia bien, por que le querian operar el higado por confundirlo con un paciente, mandarlo a maternidad, y de por si quitarle el corazon, pero de hay en fuera todo bien.

despues de salir del hospital todo calvo aunque no se notaba por que se hiso una peluca con el cabello que perdio, siguio su largo camino hacia la academia.

paso serca de una cantina y ve que cyborg sale de hay

cyborg: "jola mamoth, que chendo"

mammoth: "nada........¿estas tomando?"

cyborg: "no estoy fumando que parece"

mammoth: "ha bien me voy"

cyborg: "espera no quieres tomarte unos tragitos con nosotros"

mammoth: "no"

cyborg: "pua puapuapua pua" (imitacion de una gallina)

mammoth: "cantinero las botellas de wysky mas grande que tenga"

cyborg: "haci se habla up"

_**un mammoth regrendote queria tomar **_

_**probaba y probaba y no podia tomar**_

_**un oso**_

_**cyborg: "a quien le dices oso up"**_

_**un oso**_

_**cyborg: "oso peresoso y aparte mentiroso hip"**_

_**UN OSO SU AMIGO LO QUISO AYUDAR**_

_**cyborg: "bien como quieras hip"**_

_**y 10 litros de wisky le hizo probar**_

mammoth se toma todo de un golpe y le da la extraña sensacion de quedarse dormido, y si lo adivinan se duerme

cyborg: "que trash mammup...........no aguantash nada...........cantinero......todo a shu cuenta hip"

_**y que le paso**_

_**cyborg: "mira que vomito elefante rosa hip"**_

_**chico b: "rosa"**_

_**cyborg: "hip no me digas que eres....... yo te recuerdo azhul hip"**_

_**chico bestia: "cyborg estas bien tomado"**_

_**cyborg: "esh que estoy muy pedocontento"**_

_**chico bestia: " --' "**_

_**!SIRRODSIS¡**_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO SIRRODSIS**_

_**!SIRRODSIS¡**_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO SIRRODSIS**_

despues de regresar al imss (como dice el profe de español **_ Importa Madre Su Salud_**) para que le linpien el higado y le quieran hacer un transplante de ojos, donar el riñon, y quitarle el apendise, mammoth regresaba muy adolorido a la academia, cuando pasa por uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad y se encuentra

chico bestia: "hola mammoth"

mammoth: "hola espera no eras el ratoncito de esta estupida cancion"

chico bestia: "charlie me reenplaso"

mammoth: "haaa..........¿que quieres?" dijo en posicion de guardia

chico bestia: "nada....que mal te vez......nesesitas un poco de divercion"

mammoth: "yo ya tuve suficiente divercion por un dia"

chico bestia: "vamos no seas aguafiestas"

el chico bestia enpuja a mammoth haci una extraña casa donde abia un monton de mujeres

chico bestia: "amigas el es mi amigo mammoth"

mammoth: "OO"

raven: "como que amigas"

chico bestia: "OOraven que haces aqui"

raven: "bijilandote"

chico bestia: "ellas no son mis amigas ni nada por el estilo son de mammoth"

raven: "entonces que mammoth se aga cargo de ellas......te estare bijilando"

chico bestia: "bien"

_**un mammoth re grandote queria debutar**_

_**probaba y probaba y no podia debutar**_

_**un burro**_

_**chico bestia: "yo no soy un burro"**_

_**no tienes cerebro haci que eres un burro**_

_**chico bestia: "soy un semental"**_

_**¬¬ no salgas burro**_

_**chico bestia: "semental"**_

_**UN BURRO SU AMIGO LO QUISO AYUDAR**_

_**chico bestia: "caballo que mas le trote si"**_

_**cb: "caballo que mas le trote no"**_

_**cb: "caballo que mas le trote le mando le mando le mando a raven zazaza yacuza yacuza"**_

_**¬¬**_

_**raven: "¬¬.... llamen al imss tenemos un nuevo pasiente"**_

_**puedo continuar**_

_**chico bestia y raven: "si"**_

_**y con 100 prostitutas lo hizo debutar**_

no explicare lo que sucedio en la casa de big brother, solo dire que arrestaron a un hombre por salir corriendo en ropa interior sugetando sus pantalones

_**charlie el ratoncito y una prostituta: "hoo... que paso"**_

_**!SIDA¡**_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO SIDA**_

_**!SIDA¡**_

_**AL MAMMOTH LE DIO SIDA**_

despues de salir de la carcel mamoth caminaba con una pistola que le robo a un policia, cuando se encuentra con starfire

starfire: "holamammothholamammothholamammoth"

mammoth: "comiste dulces"

starfire: "si dulces.......pero no........robin me regalo este bonito papel enrrollado con plantas secas adentro y me dijo que era para fumar"

mammoth: "ho"

starfire: "prueba"

mammoth: "no gracias, tengo un derramen interno, cancer, sisrrodsis y sida"

starfire: "que mal pero apuesto que esto te alegrara mucho.........vez muchas cosas dulces........mira un conejito"

_**un mammoth regrandote se queria drogar**_

_**probaba y probaba y no se podia drigar**_

_**un gato**_

_**starfire: "donde"**_

_**me van A DEJAR CANTAR**_

_**starfire: "TT bueno"**_

_**un gato su amigo lo quiso ayudar**_

_**y 10 linias de coca le hizo probar**_

mammoth: "no gracias"

starfire: "gallina"

mammoth: "dame eso"

y paso lo mismo con el cigarro pero en vez de desmallarse, vio elefantes rosas, y despues todo negro

chico bestia enpuja a charlie el ratoncito

_**chico bestia: "que paso"**_

_**!SOBREDOSIS¡**_

_**EL MAMMOTH CON SOBREDOSIS**_

_**!SOBREDOSIS¡**_

_**EL MAMMOTH CON SOBREDOSIS**_

despues de que starfire le dio coca, mucho despues de que el chico bestia le presentara a sus amigas, mucho despues de que cyborg lo hiziera tomar wisky e ir al imss a que le linpiaran el higado y hacerle muchas operaciones, mucho mucho despues de que robin le dio a probar un cigarro y lo mandara de nuevo al imss a tomas seciones de quimioterapia, y mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho despues de que raven lo hizo caer en el piso de la picina y mandarle saludos a la madre de raven, todos estaban en la academia H.I.V.E en el funeral de mammoth pero no fuero por mammoth si no por el bufete

_**raven: ¿y que le paso al mammoth?**_

_**robin: ¿que le paso?**_

_**cyborg: ¿se murio?**_

_**chico bestia: ¿se murio?**_

_**starfire: ¿quien se murio?**_

_**todos: ¬¬ sigue el libreto**_

_**starfire: ha si ¿se murio?**_

_**jinx: "!SE MURIO¡"**_

_**gizmo: "!EL MAMMOTH SE MURIO¡"**_

_**TODOS: "!SE MURIO"**_

_**EL MAMOTH SE MURIO**_

_**!SE MURIO¡**_

_**chico bestia: "que haci una mammoth en pleno siglo 21**_

_**todos: "!SE EXTINGUIO EL MAMMOTH SE EXTINGUIO¡"**_

_**COMERCIAL**_

_**robin: "nigun animal o actor fue dañado durante la firmacion.......solo mammoth"**_

_**raven: "lo cual no importa"**_

_**starfire: "robin veo gente muerta........uta es de la buena"**_

_**robin: "star deja de hacer eso"**_

_**starfire: "por que"**_

_**robin: "por que si"**_

_**starfire: "estabien "**_

_**raven: "- corten"**_

_**COMERCIALES DENTRO DE LOS COMERCIALES**_

_**cyborg: "oye robin si supiste lo que le paso al chico bestia"**_

_**robin: "no .....¿que le paso?"**_

_**cyborg: "esta en el imss por traumatismo en todo el cuerpo"**_

_**robin: "huy pobre y pensar que hace unos segundos lo vi entrar con mammoth a un lugar con rubias imprecionantes"**_

_**cyborg: "si......raven tambien lo vio"**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
